parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bambi (Dumbo) (RockaDoodleDoo Style)
Bambi (Dumbo) (RockaDoodleDoo) is a RockaDoodleDoo spoof of Dumbo (1941). Cast: *Dumbo - Bambi and Thumper Flower (from: Bambiand Bambi 2 2011 2013) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Luis 2002 blue cold bear orso Batman Bambi russian and Mamy 1979 cat (from: Family 26 casa 2006 2009) *Mrs. Jumbo - Hyacinth Hippo (from: Fantasia (1940)) *Ringmaster - Gaston Legume (from: Beauty and the Beast (1992)) *Mr. Stork - himself *Jim Crow - Mushu (from: Mulan (1998) and Mulan II (2004)) *Straw-Hat Crow - Bugs Bunny (from: Looney Tunes (1930)) *Fat Crow - Genie (from: Aladdin (1992)) *Preacher Crow - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (1964)) *Glasses Crow - Sniffles (from: Looney Tunes (1930)) *Elephant Matriarch - Grammi Gummi (from: Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-91)) *Elephant Caddy - Sunni Gummi (from: Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991)) *Elephant Prissy - Daphne Blake (from: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-91)) *Elephant Giddy - Smurfette (from: The Smurfs (1981-90)) *Skinny - LeFou (from: Beauty and the Beast (1992)) *The Pink Elephants - themselves *The Clowns - themselves *Casey, Jr. - Tillie (from: The Li’l Engine That Could (1991)) *The Storks - themselves *Wild Animals - themselves *The Roustabout Men - themselves *The Band - itself *Joe the Janitor - himself *Crowd - themselves *Lion that scares Mr. Stork - Lion (from: Social Lion (1954)) Chapters: #Bambi (Dumbo) (RockaDoodleDoo) Trailer (1941 edition) #Cast Video/"Look Out for Mr. Stork" #"Tillie (Casey, Jr.)"/Mr. Stork Brings a Delivery from Hyacinth #Bambi's Appearance #"Song of the Roustabouts" #The Parade (skipped) #Bambi’s Bath/Hide and Seek #LeFou makes Fun of Bambi/Hyacinth Goes Wild #The Gossips/Thumper's Appearance #Thumper meets Bambi/Hook's death #In Hook's Ship #Pyramid of Pachyderms #The Aftermath #Bambi and the Clowns/Thumper Almost Forgot #"Bebe Mine" (skipped) #"The Clowns Song"/Thumper Gets the Hiccups/The Bucket #Pink Elephants on Parade #Meet Mushu and the Brothers ("When I See a Deer quiet") #The Hard Life of Bambi/The Magic Feather #The Flight Test #The Surprising Finale/"When I See a Deer quiet (Reprise)" Quotes: :Narrator: Through the snow and sleet and hail...through the blizzard, through the gale...through the wind and through the rain...over mountain, over plain...through the blinding lightning flash...and the mighty thunder crash...ever faithful, ever true...nothing stops him! He'll get through! :Lion: Oh, dear. :LeFou/Skinny: Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his ears! Baa! Big ears! Big ears! :Thumper/Timothy Q. Mouse: Ya know, Dumbo, we gotta get an idea. Not just any idea. Something colossal! Like, uh-- :light in Gaston/the Ringmaster's tent comes on, as he talks to his janitor Joe while undressing for bed :Gaston Legume/Ringmaster: Have I got an idea! What an idea! :Thumper/Timothy: Bambi/Dumbo Huh. He never had an idea in his life. listening excitedly :Gaston/Ringmaster: Just visualize! One elephant climbs up on top of another elephant until finally, all seventeen elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms! I step out! I blow the whistle! The trumpets're trumpeting! And out comes the climax! :Joe: silence Yeah? What's the climax? :Gaston/Ringmaster: shrugging Hmm. I don't know. :Thumper/Timothy: disappointed I knew he never had nothin'. :Gaston/Ringmaster: in bed Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good night, Joe. goes out :Joe: Good night, boss. :Thumper/Timothy: thinking Climax... with an idea Climax! Dumbo, you're a climax! away, then comes back I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna take care of your future! :sneaks up to Gaston/the Ringmaster and whispers to him in his sleep :Thumper/Timothy: I...am the voice of your subconscious mind. Your inspiration. Now...concentrate! briefly alarmed when he snores Remember? Your pyramid of elephants are standin' in the ring, waitin' for a climax! :Gaston/Ringmaster: his sleep Climax... :Thumper/Timothy: You're now getting that climax! :Gaston/Ringmaster: Climax... :Thumper/Timothy: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? Ringmaster grunts Good. Suddenly, from the sidelines comes your climax! :Gaston/Ringmaster: Climax... :Thumper/Timothy: Gallopin' across the arena! :Gaston/Ringmaster: Arena... :Thumper/Timothy: He jumps from a springboard to a platform! At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish! :Gaston/Ringmaster: Finish... :Thumper/Timothy: And who is your climax? The fawn with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! DUMBO!!! :Gaston/Ringmaster: starting to wake up What?... :Thumper/Timothy: away Dumbo! :Gaston/Ringmaster: Dumbo... :Thumper/Timothy: further away Dumbo! :Gaston/Ringmaster: Dumbo... :Thumper/Timothy: further away, whispering Dumbo... :Gaston/Ringmaster: Dumbo--! awake, excited I GOT IT! I GOT IT! :Gaston/Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen! We will now present--for your entertainment--the most stupendous, magnificent super-colossal spectacle! On this tiny, small, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid--not of wood, not of stone... :Sunni Gummi/Caddy Elephant: to Grammi/the Matriarch Hear him talk to think he is going to do it. :Grammi Gummi/Matriarch Elephant: nodding Tough's tough shirt. :Gaston/Ringmaster: ...but a living, breathing pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, PULCHRITUDINOUS FEMALES! and refined again I give you the girls. :the girls/elephants form a pyramid, climbing on top of each other :Young Daphne Blake/Prissy Elephant: Gaining a short weight, aren't you, honey? :Sunni/Caddy: You're no cream puff yourself, dearie! :Grammi/Matriarch: the boddum Quiet up there! Tend to your work, girls. :Grammi/Matriarch: Take your foot out of my eye! Clumsy ox! :Grammi/Matriarch: Out of my way, assassin! :Grammi/Matriarch: I would like nothing better than to spank the living daylights out of him-- Oh! Ohh! Ohhhhhhh!!! groaning :guys/crows find Bambi/Dumbo and Thumper/Timothy asleep in a tree :Sniffles/Glasses Crow: Well, looky here! Looky here! :Tigger/Preacher Crow: My, my! Why, this is the most irregular sight I've ever seen! :Bugs Bunny/Straw-Hat Crow: his eyes Well, I just can't believe my eyes! :Sniffles/Glasses: They ain't dead, is they? :Genie/Fat Crow: smirks No. Dead people don't snore... unsure Or do they? :guys/crows quietly confer with each other, when Mushu/Dandy comes down :Mushu/Jim "Dandy" Crow: What's all the ruckus? C'mon! Step aside, brother! Mmm...What's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's sizzlin', boys? :Sniffles/Glasses: Just look down there, brother! :Genie/Fat: And prepare yourself for a shock! :Mushu/Dandy: down and sees Bambi/Dumbo and Thumper/Timothy OHO! Well, hush my snout! :Bugs/Straw-Hat: Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. :Sniffles/Glasses: Yeah, find out what they're doin' up here. :Tigger/Preacher: Yeah. :Genie/Fat: And ask 'em what they want. :Mushu/Dandy: Okay, boys. Leave it to me. :Thumper/Timothy: groaning Oooooooohhhhhh, those pink elephants... :Mushu/Jim: Oh! Pink Elephants! Mmmm-mm! guys/crows laugh :Thumper/Timothy: What's so funny? What're you guys doin' down here, anyway? :Mushu/Dandy: What're we doin' DOWN here?! Well, hear him talk! guys/crows laugh again :Thumper/Timothy: Fly up a tree where you belong. :Mushu/Dandy: Say, look here, Brother Hare-- :Thumper/Timothy: up in fury BROTHER HARE?! Now listen! I ain't your brother and I ain't no hare! See?! :Mushu/Dandy: Uh-huh. And I suppose you and no deer ain't up in no tree, either! guys/crows laugh again :Thumper/Timothy: angrily No, me and no tree ain't up no--''Tree?'' :Thumper/Timothy: I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway. Now, let's see...Deer can't climb trees, can they? Nah, nah, that's ridiculous. Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm, it's too high. :Mushu/Dandy: Hey there, son! Maybe y'all flew up? :Thumper/Timothy: Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we-- excited That's it! Dumbo! You flew! Boy, am I stupid. Why didn't I think of this before?! Your ears! Just look at 'em, Dumbo--why, they're perfect wings! The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya UP and UP and UP! I can see it all now! DUMBO! THE NINTH WONDER OF THE UNIVERSE! THE WORLD'S ONLY FLYING DEER! :guys/crows laugh hysterically :Sniffles/Glasses: Did you ever see deer fly? :Tigger/Preacher: Well, I've seen a horse fly... :Genie/Fat: Ah, I've seen a dragon fly... :Bugs/Straw-Hat: giggling I've seen a house fly! :Mushu/Dandy: I've seen all that, too! singing I seen a peanut stand, and heard a rubber band! I seen a needle that winked its eye! But I be done seen about everything when I see a deer fly! :Thumper/Timothy: the guys/crows sing "When I See a Deer Fly" Alright, you wise Muppets! This has gone far enough! :guys/crows're still laughing :Mushu/Dandy: Quiet, gentleman! The Reverend Rabbit is gonna ad-dress ya. :Thumper/Timothy: You oughta be ashamed of yourselves! A bunch of big guys like you, picking on a poor small orphan like him. Suppose you was torn away from your mother when you was just a child. Nobody to tuck you in at nights. No warm, soft, caressing trunk to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why, I ask you? Why?!? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughingstock of the circus! And when his mother tried to protect him, they throw her into the clink. And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up! Oh, but what's the use of talking to you cold-hearted guys? Go on! Have your fun! Laugh at him! Kick him now that he's down! Go on! We don't care. turns away and blows his nose. The guys/crows sob Come on, Dumbo. walk away :Mushu/Dandy: Hey, brother! Wait up! Don't go 'way feelin' like that. We've done seen the light. You boys is okay. :Thumper/Timothy: Please. You've done enough. :Mushu/Dandy: But we's all fixin' to help ya. Ain't that the truth, boys? other guys/crows agree You wanna make the deer fly, don't ya? Well, you have to use a lot of chology. You know, psy-chology. Fellas, gather round... huddle up First you, uh... whispering Then after that, you... then plucks a feather off Sniffles/Glasses's tail, and gives it to Thumper/Timothy Use the magic feather! Catch on? :Thumper/Timothy: The magic feather? at the feather, which briefly glows in a "lightbulb idea" way Yeah, I gotcha. Dumbo! to Bambi/Dumbo, giving him the feather Look! Have I got it! The magic feather! Now you can fly! looks at the feather, puzzled Videos: Category:Dumbo Category:Spoofs Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:RockaDoodleDoo Category:1941